


Dull Point

by Altair718



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Depression, Tsuzuru Minagi needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altair718/pseuds/Altair718
Summary: This year has been almost entirely grief and trauma for me and I am Tired.
Kudos: 19





	Dull Point

**Author's Note:**

> This year has been almost entirely grief and trauma for me and I am Tired.

Tsuzuru woke up to the sound of Masumi's phone alarm. Rolling over slowly, he pulled his own phone out from under his pillow. 

_6:15AM_

He supposes he should be getting ready for class too. But lately, it's just felt like a slog. 

The new play he's supposed to be working on sits on his desk, pages blank.

That's felt like a slog too. 

Everything's been feeling like a pain. Masumi's alarm went off again, but the boy slept on. 

Sleep, that sounded like heaven. To be able to do absolutely nothing and not feel guilty about it. Tsuzuru smiled, burrowing further into his blanket. Yeah, he could just rest. For as long as he wanted....forever....

_But then who'd take care of the script? And I can't just not go to class, that'd be wasting money. Sakuya and Izumi can't deal with the troupe alone._

The more he thought, the more tired he felt. But it also gave him the push he needed to crawl out of bed. 

He padded over to Masumi's bed, reaching out to shake his shoulder. 

"Time for school kiddo. Don't wanna make the Director mad do you?"

He was up and out the door before Tsuzuru had finished talking. 

"Good morning to you too", he said to the now empty room. 

Yawning, Tsuzuru made his way to the bathroom. Maybe the shower would wash this exhaustion away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> I'm on Twitter @Altair718, come get hype about Act 2 coming soon with me lol


End file.
